Amelia Rosefall
"Whether people deserve help or not, I will always be there to give it to them; poor or rich. Powerful or weak. I am no true Angel, but if people believe it, then let them if it gives them hope." Doctor Amelia Rosefall, born a half-elf. Chose early in her life, that helping those around her was the thing she was born to do. Having the medical knowledge of a first-year university student when she finished her schooling, Amelia was accepted into the Stormwind University to study medicine and medical practices. Topping her classes. She graduated with flying colours. History The first and only daughter of Edward and Emeliana Rosefall was named Amelia Victoria Rosefall. As she grew up, Amelia found her natural caring soul urged her to help those that needed it. Whether they were the school yard bully, or the quiet kid he was picking on. Amelia helped each and everyone of them after the many fights that happened. Her teachers referred her to the Cathedral of Light to learn about the applications of the Light and how it would be used in medical practices. Finishing school, she was admitted straight into Stormwind University to study both medicine and medical practices, whilst studying and practicing the use of the Light. Topping her class with her former knowledge of the subjects they covered, Amelia graduated with a doctorate with flying colours. Finished with the University, she devoted herself to practicing the Light, mending the many wounded of the city and curing illnesses. Upon becoming a Cleric with knowledge of the art of battle, she soon joined the Alliance Military, in order to save as many as she could and restore peace to the broken world. The Stormblade WIP Appearance Amelia stands at an average height of 5'8 with her kind eyes a beautiful shade of cerulean. Her long orange hair would fall to her lower back if it wasn't tied back in a neat bun, tucked behind her short pointed ears, each strand would never knot with each other, as she took very good care of her presentation. Upon her slightly tanned, yet pale face, her delicate features would hold her ever present and always caring smile, with her soft lips that help a natural redness to them, her calm eyes kept watching for any trouble that may occur. Underneath her blue and golden armour, her body would be thin, yet strong; With not a scar to be seen upon her body. Majority of her armour would be hidden by the blue tabard that was upon her chest. Across her body would be a satchel, it's trap between her bust as it hung to her side. Inside would be a plethora of medical supplies, ready to use for even the most minor injury. Underneath the satchel, hung her longsword, it's mithril blade would glow in the light and give off a slightly blue hue. Her back held her shield, a large shield with the detailing of a lion's head in golden metal. The shield would look rather heavy, however it was almost as light as the sword, as it too was made of a base mithril steel. She held her sword with a firm hand, in the other, a ball of Light magic would be channeling. The Magic itself complimented her soft features, making her body glow as she stood facing the sunrise. With her long orange hair tied back and tucked behind her short pointed ears into a bun. Her eyes looked calm over the friend she would be healing, her soft lips curved into a caring smile. Across her chest of armoured plate in the colour of the Alliance, her satchel hung, finding a comfortable place between her bust as on her back sat her large shield, light and easily used. This is Doctor Amelia Rosefall, the Guardian Angel to many. Relationships WIP Equipment Amelia carries a lot of equipment on her person, each has a different use. * One Handed Sword - Rose's Heart. Hilt and blade of mithril, a rose is encrusted with ruby on the hilt. Glows with a slight blue hue. * Shield - Made almost entirely of mithril, detailed a large lion's head in golden metal. * Two Handed Sword - Ebony. Long katana with folded steel blade. The hilt is decorated with gold metal and blue cloth. * Dagger - Used in self-defence. * Armour - Blue and gold plate armour. * Satchel - Filled with a plethora of medical supplies. * Stormblade Regiment Tabard - Found upon her chest, denotes her rank. * Communication device - Standard Issue. Quotes - "I am no true Angel, but if people believe it, let them if it gives them hope." - Amelia talking about herself. Trivia * Amelia has a phobia of ghosts. * Amelia is right-handed. * Depending on the situation, she may prefer to heal with Light instead of medical supplies. * Amelia is not very strong at all, this is shown as her weapons are made of very light metals. Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Alliance Military Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Medics Category:Doctors Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwindian